Simulacrum
by Kid9535
Summary: Ever wondered how the Death Note works? Magic? Not really. This is my simile of death, or dying. No pairings.


A/N: Okay, I'm posting this first because I had inspiration and it's like 11.30 pm now and I haven't bathed. Gah. And I can't think of a suitable title.

Okay, Simulacrum: Image, representation; insubstantial form or semblance of something. This is my failed attempt to find a synonym for simile.

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note but I do own Far-san. She's my OC. Heh

**Simulacrum**

In the room dimly lit by light bulbs arranged neatly and meticulously on the ground in rows. Some were flickering, some already blown, and some still glowing brightly, a small figure sat crouched in front of a large control panel covered with switches. An almost robot-like expression plastered onto the silhouette of the figure, a girl. She seemed to wear a metal ring around her head, it was attached by some wires to the control panel, and the small outlining of the circuitry in the ring glowed every five seconds.

She looked up at the soft beeping echoing through the room larger than the three quarters of the earth rolled out flat. In the center of the room, a large machine about the size of the earth's core, stood sheltered by an impossible cobweb of wires all connected to each and every light bulb in the room. A small red light flickered on and off, she tapped it blankly and adjusted herself on her chair. Soft squeaking of wheels against metal caused her to turn her head blankly to the doorway, the only doorway of the room. Two more girls dressed in white laboratory coats wheeled in a cart filled to the brim with light bulbs.

As this took place, the girl whirled back to the controls as one particular switch started to glow a brilliant bright red. She flicked it on and immediately, a light bulb in the room, 12th row, 20th to the right, to be precise, immediately started to heat up, it slowly turned a crimson red before exploding in an array of glass and sparks.

It was a fascinating view, rather…pretty, really.

If anyone cared to look, that is.

The two girls in the white lab coats began their job swiftly and steadily, by replacing all the burned out light bulbs with new ones. As they did so, the girl at the control panel flicked those switches on once more. When they reached the 12th row, 20th to the right, they quickly swept up the glass shards from the marble floor and gathered the remains in a plastic bag which they placed on the cart and replaced the empty slot with another light bulb, it lit up almost immediately after the final twist.

After completing their rounds, the two girls filed quickly and quietly out of the room.

Far sighed as the machine's soft humming filled the room. She continued her relentless flicking of the switches, barely turning round to view the light bulbs as they switched off one by one, forever.

The red light flashed again and the machine let out a puff of smoke. Far glanced up and blinked, then she reached over to where a switch began to glow a bright blue before pushing it down. A single light bulb in the 20th row, 12th from the left began to glow a cobalt blue before exploding in an array of glass and sparks, much like the first.

Far blinked and continued to flick the switches off.

It was noticed that at some point in time, the red light flashed more often, for long periods at a time and Far had to work fast to flick all of the switches off. The pitch black marble floor showed reflections of thousands, no millions of glass shards strewn all around the room.

Then all of a sudden, the light didn't flash at the expected time.

Far was almost disappointed. Almost.

After a usual mundane routine of switch flicking, as abruptly as it stopped, the red light started to flicker on regularly again. And her job got a bit more entertaining.

As time passed, the job got more and more hectic, the light bulbs went off, hundreds at a time. The lights changed through a wide variety of colours, red, green, blue, yellow, the list went on.

Then the red light went off, for a long time and Far knew it would not switch on until maybe another day, when boredom struck, that's when the light bulbs would start to burst once more.

A man in his twenties entered the room, clad in the same laboratory coat the two girls always wore. He blinked owlishly, eyes wide yet seemed to be weighed down by bags positioned under them, his hair was a mop of unruly black strands and he stared at the sign above the doorway.

Then he entered and she turned towards him for a brief moment and handed him another metal ring. He took it and placed it on top of his head before seating himself on another chair beside hers, he positioned himself in a crouching position and nibbled slightly on his thumb before reaching for a switch and pushing it down.

A man lay on the steps and felt his heart throb a bit, blood oozed from wounds inflicted by a traumatized party.

A light bulb in the 2nd row, 28th from the right, began to glow a crimson red.

The man's eyelids began to droop.

The fuse began to gain heat.

Down, down, almost closed.

The light began to expand.

The man closed his eyes.

The light bulbs burst in an array of glass shards and sparks.

L hesitated for a bit, and then resumed a robot-like trance, continuously flicking the switches off and on.

The End

A/N: Or is it? Okay, that was weird. And stupid, if you'll notice, I used Light's birthday for the position of his lightbulb. And Kuro Otoharda and Takuo Shibuimaru, I had to refer to How To Read 13 for their death date. Because they didn't display their birthdays. Oh and if anyone noticed, Far was supposed to be the opposite of Near, and his OC pairing but I'm too lazy to form a proper plot and put it on paper.


End file.
